To be Betrayed, Again and Again
by Lost Ending
Summary: There was blood, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. It covered the ground, my hands, my feet. It stained my clothes, it dyed my hair, it colored the blank white tiles. It was my blood, and it was everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. OC Don't like don't read, but please, give it a chance


**If you have not read my profile, it would be great if you went and read it right now, because I have put a disclaimer there. Therefore, I will not be reminding you every chapter that I do not own the anime, and that I am simply writing fanfictions.**

 **My stories will mostly consist of OC's.**

 **If you don't like stories with OC's, then please do not read and flame.**

 **I write because many animes I can connect to, and wish to write and show how I feel.**

 **If you decided to still read my stories, please no flames, and thank you.**

 **I will be switching in and out from first person to third person, and I think it is pretty obvious when, but just as a warning.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _There was blood, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. It covered the ground, my hands, my feet. It stained my clothes, it dyed my hair, it colored the blank white tiles. It was my blood. It was everywhere, everywhere, everywhere._

 _"...Kaa-san….Tou-san….Nii-san…"_

 _My body was in pieces, my life had been broken._

 _"...Where did everyone go…?"_

 _No… Kaa-san was there._

 _Tou-san was too._

 _They rose from the blood, the blood from my hands._

 _"Amaya...Amaya sweetie… we love you… we love you… we love you…."_

 _The words echo in the empty room. The room with blood, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. If you love me… why did you leave me…? Why did you sell me to this hell…?_

 _No._

 _The blood on the ground, the blood wasn't mine. The one staining the room was red wasn't me. The one drowning in their own blood wasn't me. The blood that covered the ground, my hands my feet. The blood that stained my clothes, dyed my hair, colored the blank white tiles._

 _"..Nii-san…"_

 _Nii-san was there, covered in blood, the blood that covered the empty, empty room. And he looked up._

 _His eyes were nothing but blank, black holes, pools of darkness that peered into my own._

 _"...Imouto...Amaya… why… why did you leave me...why…."_

 _He stood, and joined Kaa-san and Tou-san._

 _"...Amaya…"_

 _"Imouto…"_

 _"...Amaya sweetie…."_

 _"Amaya"_

 _"Amaya"_

 _"Amaya!"_

 _They walked towards me. Step by step. Footprints of red trail behind them, hands outstretched, begging, crying, mourning, calling me._

 _And the man with the blank, white mask. The man, the only thing not stained by the red that's everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. The man with the pliers, the man with the mask, the man that laughs, laughs, laughs._

 _He steps forward._

 _"Why not come back for more fun…?" He whispers and I scream._

 _Nii-san screams and Kaa-san screams. Tou-san screams and our voices turn into a chorus of cries. And there was blood, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere._

And then it was silent. I was lying in my bed, mouth open in a silent scream. I wasn't in the empty room, I wasn't covered in blood, I wasn't in pain. It was all in the past, it wasn't real, it wasn't.

Nii-san was gone. Kaa-san and Tou-san left. Reality was hard, but I have to face it.

Face the truth.

And I won't complain, because I know, there are people more unfortunate than me. Like Nii-san, who is still lost to me.

Face reality, even if it hurts.

* * *

"Oy!" Hide yelled. "I haven't seen you in forever, man!"

"O-oh… sorry…?" Kaneki replied, laughing nervously. It was true that he had been avoiding his best and only friend ever since he had nearly killed him, but it seemed he was cornered. The black-haired teen looked pleadingly at Touka, before quickly turning away from her glare.

She sighed. "Hideyoshi-san, its getting late, and we'll be needing to close up soon."

"Ah! Haha sorry, Touka-chan!" the blond quickly stood up and finished his drink. "Well, see you around, Kaneki!"

The two watched in silence as the door closed.

"Close up the shop, will you? I got some errands to run." Touka said, and quickly left, not waiting for a reply. Kaneki stood there, looking completely dumbfounded, before turning and cleaning up the shop.

* * *

"You smell good…" the ghoul snickered.

Kick, kick, kick. There was a fire spreading at her stomach.

"I'm sure you would taste good too…" another laughed.

It hurts. But she was used to it.

"Hey… can we eat her yet…?" the last asked, saliva dripping from his mouth.

The world was rotten.

Were they going to stop anytime soon?

"I'm so hungry."

And a foot was slamming into her face.

Why was she letting them do this? Why? Her Nii-san could have been tortured, having given his life to her, so why was she letting them do this?

It was an insult, a disgrace, she would stop. She would kill them. Devour them. Destroy them. Rip them apart. And listen to the sounds of their pitiful screams.

I'm so hungry.

* * *

Touka walked outside, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She had left her entire folder at school, and Yoriko had been kind enough to pick it up for her. And now, she trudged towards her house, wondering why she did not bring another jacket.

"You smell good…" a voice called. Touka paused. If there was a ghoul feasting nearby, taking another path would be a good idea.

Another voice laughed. "I'm sure you would taste good too…"

Debating whether going to see what was going on was more important or if leaving was the better idea, she finally gave in to her curiosity. She cautiously peered over the corner into a dark alley. Three ghouls were kicking a smaller figure on the ground, which she assumed was a human. A young child, in fact, judging from the size.

"Hey… can we eat her yet…?" one asked, saliva dripping down. Disgusting.

And as Touka turned and prepared to leave, a sudden cry of shock stopped her. The girl was holding the ghoul's foot, stopping it from slamming into her face.

"Oh~ The little human is fighting back!" The ghoul snickered. The girl muttered something. "What was that? Too terrified to speak up?"

The three laughed. "Hey! Want us to kill ya before eating ya, or want to be slowly ripped apart, human?"

"...I said…"

The three stepped back slightly as the girl stood up, blood dripping from her face.

 _"Fuck off!"_

* * *

 **This is basically a short prologue. Thank you if you read my story, and I would be very thankful if you left a review.**

 **If my writing is terrible, I apologize. I may be younger than some of you may think, and my writing is not very good.**

 **This story will mostly follow the Tokyo Ghoul manga plot, with an OC of mine. I would not consider it to be a self insert, but many of the feelings and thoughts are based on my own.**

 **Again, thank you if you read this, and even if no one likes this story, I will likely continue writing it for my own sake and sanity.**


End file.
